


Sizzling Kiss

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kids, Kings & Queens, Love at First Sight, Moonlight Stroll, Mutual Friends, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Old Friends, Unrequited Love, mention of war, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: The newly crowned King of the Morning Sun, Jaune, feels like a fish out of water at a party for kings and queens of the magical land of Remnant until he meets a beautiful woman that steals his heart for a single moment. And for a moment, he is allowed to give his heart to her. For a single night.





	Sizzling Kiss

  

Jaune’s eyes wander the crystal floor of the ballroom. He tucks his arm under his red cape. Alone he stands, alone in the corner of the room holding a crystal glass of dragon’s blood mixed with wine.

 

He brings the glass up to his lips, taking a swig of the crimson liquid. The burn feels good slithering down his throat and into his belly. 

 

He is a king of the kingdom of The Morning Sun, and here was is alone. The Morning Sun kingdom is a kingdom of joy and fire. There are festivals and performances on most days. They usually celebrate life under the sun. 

 

Jaune isn't like is sisters and parents, his magic is weak. He doesn’t deserve to be king with such weak magic. 

 

As Jaune stares into his glass as the music starts to play. Men and woman join together to dance. Taking a deep breath, Jaune takes up the courage to ask a girl to dance. 

 

He scans the area, searching for a familiar face. Jaune’s body jerks forward when he spots the princess, Ruby and Yang. The two girls danced together like they always did at these parties. The fifth dance is usually for the siblings, in their own words. 

 

He stops, smiling at them. _At least they have each other._ He thought. They look like their having fun, the Queen of Blood and her right-hand woman, Lady of the Sun.

 

Slowly, Jaune walks out to the balcony. The moon full and bright hovers above the pond. His eyes widen at the sight of a lovely maiden dressed like snow and ice.

 

She sat by the shore. Her hand drift with the tide, being drawn and out by the ducks rippling the water. 

 

He felt drawn to her, her lonely face and icy eyes. Her hair is snow and skin sparkles, pasty as bone. Her dress is white as a wedding dress, long and ruffled like feathers. Her collar is popped in the back, the inside coated in red, like an act of defence. It was sleeveless, allowing her slim shoulders to breath in the night air.

 

Jaune found himself moving towards her. His eyes never left her as he makes his way down the steps and onto the grass.

 

”Hello, ” he spoke, soft like the wind. ”Why are you alone on this fine eve?” he asked. ”There is a party with fine wine and plenty of company inside. Surely, there must be someone more interesting then ducks, ” he chuckles softly.

 

The woman turned. ”I could say the same as you, ” she said. ”What is a King, such as yourself, doing at a foot of a pond talking to a stranger?” she asked.

 

”I don't know, ” he said, looking out towards the pond, ”I saw an angel sitting all alone.”

 

The woman rolls her eyes, ”you think I can't handle myself?”

 

Jaune’s soft laugh bursts out. A hand flies to his mouth, trying and failing to cover the tamed laughter. 

 

”Are you mocking me?” she asked with an arched brow and lips crooked in a smirk. ”Want me to prove it?” she said as she puffed out her chest.

 

”No, no, ” Jaune said, ” of course not. I believe you, fully,” he said,” I’m just picturing you being able to kick my butt, ” he said.

 

The woman lifted her skirt as she turned her sitting position to him. ”Can’t you do simple magic?” she asked. 

 

Jaune plopped himself beside her, ”not even a little, ” he sighed. ”Okay, a lot,” he said, making the woman raise an eyebrow. “I mean, I have magic, I just can't control it very well, ” he said. ”I can fight when I have my sword and shield, and even then, I'm not very good, ” he explained. ”I can heal, I have a lot of magic, but I can only heal, ” he said. ”Its the only thing I'm good at.”

 

”Surely, there has to be something else that made you king?” she asked.

 

Jaune thought for a moment, ” I’m good at battle strategy. Very good, ” he said, ”but if it was done differently, I'm sure one of my sisters would have been crowned before me, but I was the only one born with magic.”

 

”Are you not grateful for ruling a kingdom?” she asked. 

 

”No, no I am, ” he said, ” just, ” he sighed once more, ” just sometimes I don't feel like I'm worthy enough to rule over the people of the sun.” 

 

”How noble, ” she said, ” I am Weiss, the Queen of The Ice Lands, ” she said, ”and you?”

 

”Jaune, King of The Morning Sun.” 

 

”Ah yes, I remember you, ” she said, ” at the Queen of Blood’s birthday for a few years now, ” she said.  

 

Jaune laughs awkwardly, ”Yeah,” he said, ” she called me puke boy for a good few months because I threw up at sparing practice when we first met.”

 

”Oh yes, I think I remember her saying that, ” she chuckles softly.

 

”What?! She told you!?” Juane asked. 

 

Weiss giggles behind the back of her palm, ” well, would his majesty like to accompany me through the gardens?” she asked.

 

” It would be my pleasure.” Jaune bowed to her, extending a hand out to Weiss.

 

”Of course it's your pleasure, I'm clearly a blessing, ” she tipped her nose up and snickered as she took his hand.

 

The gardens’ bloom with a lovely array flowers all around the kingdom. The moon rose higher among the clouds. 

 

”Lovely isn't it?” she asked, looking up to the moon. 

 

”Indeed, ” he whispered, breathing in the frozen air. ”I love the night, it's the complete opposite from my kingdom.”

 

”I don't know, ” Weiss said, ” I would have to say I sometimes prefer the sun. So bright and warm, ” she said, smiling to him.

 

”Do you have a betrothed?” Jaune asked.

 

”Pardon?” Weiss nervously laughs.

 

”Surely, there must be someone to catch your eye? Someone as lovely as you have to have knights lined across the border.”

 

Weiss sighed as she looked to the ground, ” well you wouldn't be wrong, ” she said. ”My personality drives others away, but yes, I am to marry Neptune, King of the Rising Waves.”

 

”Isn't he afraid of water?”

 

”Very,” she chuckled. ”And what about you?” she asked, ” do you have anyone that has caught your eye?” 

 

Jaune shook his head, ” gods no, ” he laughed. ”No one has ever been interested in me.”

 

”I don't think that, ” Weiss said, ” I'm sure there has to be someone out there that finds you charming.”

 

”Maybe one day, ” he said. ”You don't seem pleased to be marring Neptune, ” he said, ” does he not meet your expectations?” he asked.

 

Weiss shook her head, ” no, no, it's not that, ” she said. ”I just feel I am too young to marry, ” she said. ”Maybe in a tear or two, but not now,” she said. “Not like it can be helped.”

 

Jaune smiles sadly down at her as he cupped her chin with his fingers. He tilted her head up as he lend in, kissing her cheek. Her Majesty blushes deep and red against her pale skin. “If he is never worthy enough for you, I'll come in on a dashing white steed and whisk you away.”

 

She chuckled, holding her red cheeks, ” my hero.”

 

For the rest of the night, they walked along the lake and laughed amongst the wind. Weiss’s skin freezes his own, but it is a good frozen burn. His heart burned.

 

As there bodies press closer to one another, the two young king and queen find themselves pressing their lips together.

 

Weiss leaned up on her tip toes, brushing her fingers through his thick, bold, gold locks. Her lips are gentle, frozen, the boiling heat from his body and her blistering cold body sizzle at the touch. It's an enjoyable burn.

 

Jaune couldn't keep his strong hands off her hips, keeping her steady and playing with the trip of her dress, twirling his fingers in the fabric and pulling her closer until their bodies rub together. Their tongues slip in and out of each other’s mouths, slowly bitting at the lip until it puckers.

 

Soon the party bells rung and the ball was over. Slowly, they walked back to the party. They bid farewell, but couldn't keep their eyes off one another as the guests left one by one. 

 

Jaune watched with a sad smile and Neptune, King of the Rising Waves, took his bride to be by the waist and kissed her. As they kissed, Jaune saw her wince, in pain and kept eye contact with him.

 

Weiss soon left with her king and Jaune waiting for his carriage. He returned home to the kingdom of the Morning Sun where he was greeted by his wonderful sisters. 

 

Even as he rested in his bed at night, he dreamed of the fair maiden, Wiess, the Queen of the Ice Lands.

 

As time went by, Jaune still found his eyes drawn to the fair lady, though the more and more they met, she seemed further under Neptune’s watch. 

 

By the time of her wedding day, Jaune gave his gift and blessed the two like all the others.

 

He desperately wanted to kiss her, like all the nights before, but she was no longer free enough to be seen locking lips with another man not her own. It is not right, though it never was.

 

As time went on he did his best to work hard for his kingdom and forgo his child-like crush. But soon his kingdom wanted him to wed, to marry and bare an heir. Many heirs like his father and mother before him. 

 

Jaune did not wish to seek out love, for fate did not deal him a fair hand. 

 

On one fateful day, while Jaune was out for a ride, he caught scarlet hair through the trees, lighting up in the burning sun. 

 

”Hello your Majesty, ” spoke a fair woman. She dressed in red and golds, her eyes like emeralds, same as the gem on her crown. ”I am Pyrrha, the ruler of a Warrior Empire and I have come to beg for you masterful skills in war.”

 

After a long two year war, Jaune and Pyrrha became close. So close that they shared a bed and trained by each other’s side.

 

The two became madly in love with one another and declared their wedding on the setting sun of the longest day. A tradition passed down in his family for generations. 

 

There, as his wife to be stood in front of him, dressed in white and gold, only emerald on her crown, he saw a woman dressed in blue, with white hair and frosty eyes. Weiss.

 

She sat silently with a fake smile on her lips as him and Pyrrha are wed.

 

”May I have this dance?” she asked after him and his bride finished. ”With an old friend?”

 

They danced as the sun seemed to stop on the sky, lighting a pathway for them in gold.

 

”I told you, you would find someone that would find you charming, ” she said.

 

Boldly, proudly, he grins down at her, ” took me a while, but I love her.”

 

Weiss scoffs softly, ”are you planning on having children?” she asked.

 

Nervously, Jaune laughs, ” both my parents and she are in agreement that seven will do nicely.”

 

”Seven children?” Weiss laughed. ”That's insane, ” she said. ”And with the most feared woman in all the land, ” she said, ” what a man.”

 

At the end of the night. They parted with a friendly kiss on the cheek with her returning to her kingdom and Jaune returning to the bedchambers with his beloved bride.

 

It wasn't until years later that they meet once again at Ruby’s wedding with their children. The youngest queen and king in all the land has finally decided to marry the ripe age of 24. Of course, there is a scandal that Ruby is pregnant but only time will tell if she is carrying.

 

Jaune and Pyrrha sat on the sidelines, looking after their two beautiful children as a party of dragon’s blood mixed with wine and pixie dust sprinkle on cakes rages. 

 

Two beautiful children, two girls, the first of ten, which Jaune didn't have a say in, but he didn't mind. His two precious daughters and wife brought so much joy into his life that he wanted more.

 

Next to them, is Weiss and Neptune, carefully eyeing their son as he plays with Jaune’s kids. 

 

Both Jaune and Weiss smile at one another. Maybe in another life, their strange love may have been able to grow, but they have grown apart with their loves from that fateful night they met and kissed.

 

Just two friends that have history and now walk two different paths.

 

 

 

 

_The End_


End file.
